Good mate,Great sister but a Bad mother
by Twistedlionstories
Summary: Vitani had a lot of great qualities, A great fighter, A loyal lioness but being a mother wasn't one of them. (One-shot) This a Re-write


Mrithi couldn't ask much for the life he heir to the throne, A stunning Wife to be named Eshe, Wonderful Father but there is one thing Mrithi always want was his mother to spend time with him. His mother was either off hunting or would go see his uncle. At times the prince would often look out from the royal den and see all the other cubs with there mother's and often wonder what he did wrong to his mother leave. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Morning Mrithi" Kopa smiled seeing his son was upset

The prince slump to the ground not feeling like today was going to just wanted to stay in the cave all day, A lioness ran up to his knew whom this was without looking at them. It was Mtumishi a good friend of his mothers. She used to help Vitani sneak off to go see Kopa also She been filling the mother role.

"Kopa" she panted" Vitani is back"

Mrithi ears flopped to hear his mum usually stays for a day then disappear for days on walked over to Mrithi and nuzzled look at his son and his mates best friend getting along so He walked off to go see Vitani.

"Mrithi I know it seems hard but your mother loves you I promise"Mtumishi Ensured

"I know that it just you hear all the cubs taking about there father leaving them, I feel as though I get stared at."Mrithi sighed

Mrithi felt like he wants to cry but stopped himself since he was brought up by his Father that males don't cry in front of people because they will question your status as a king. Mrithi wished he could cry at times like right now but he took a deep breath and started walking in the direction of where his mother was. Mtumshi looked at the young prince thinking how well he going to respond to his mother returning this time around because last time she said she was staying for good.

"She can't keep doing this to him"Mtumishi muttered to herself

Mtumshi soon followed behind Mrithi. A lot of things ran through the younger lioness mind since started looking after Mrithi, her attitude towards having cubs has changed and she had rapidly matured since taking on a motherly figure.

Mrithi was also lost in his own train of thought since his mother returns again after promising not to leave him last time. He was frustrated but not of mother absence this time. Now Mrithi just forgot about his mother and focus on better a ruler and respectable male for his pride.

Mrithi ears pick up two lions were talking, He immediately identified them as his father and mother.

"Kopa I love you but I can't keep putting Mrithi through this"Vitani snapped

"But your the one who wanted the cub in the first place" Kopa calmly replied

"You didn't have to mate with me while I was in heat"Vitani sighed "you a respectable enough male to restrain yourself"

Mrithi slowly walked towards his parents hoping that they wouldn't notice him. Mtumshi was tried to stay quiet as well since this is an awkward situation for her. She was friends with Vitani and had a crush on Kopa before they moved to create their own pride.

"Looking around you Vitani" Kopa stated"We built this together from the ground up, This is something to be proud of, Don't you think"

"I'm not Kovu or Kiara or even my mother Kopa"Vitani rambled"I wasn't brought up to rule a pride, I was brought to follow orders and fight whoever doesn't like my mother"

"Your right Vitani, your not them but I wasn't exactly around my family all that long to learn how to rule a pride"Kopa huffed

Mrithi moved forward quietly until he accidentally stepped on a twig made a loud snap. Vitani and Kopa stop talking to look where the noise was coming from only to find Mrithi there with his ears flopped down and his eyes facing the ground. Mrithi felt very embarrassed that he got caught sneaking up on his parents talking.

"I...did.n...'t m..ean t...o s..n...eak u..p o..n y...o..u" Mrithi stuttered

Kopa sighed while looking at his son. Kopa face changed from a not bothered look to an angry could now see why Vitani was struggling to look after showed no motherly instinct what so ever, on the other hand, Mtumshi reminded him of a younger version of his mother but boyish like Vitani.

Vitani walked over to Mrithi after not seeing him for three months to try and comfort she got closer thoughts started running through Vitani's mind do I have to care for some cub that doesn't not even trust me and a kingdom that does not even notice I'm gone half of the time;She placed a paw on Mrithi back.

"Mum" Mrithi whimpered

"No, Mrithi I'm not your mum"Vitani started to tear up "A mother looks after her cub, nurse it, protects it and guides it as it grows up...Like her"

Vitani look up to see Mtumshi froze. Looked at Kopa. Mtumshi look at Vitani shook then her head. Mrithi pulled away from his mother knowing this meant his mother was going away. he was going to let himself get work up this time.

"but your my mother, you gave birth to me, "Mrithi said with a hint of angry coming through in his voice.

Vitani had enough that everyone was guilt tripping her into staying into with the pride when there was nothing left for her. Mrithi had a motherly figure and Kopa clearly had feelings for Mtumshi."So why bother" Vitani thought.

"YOU WERE A MISTAKE" Vitani Shouted with tears rolling down her eyes

Mrithi finally heard what he wanted to hear. She clearly did not love him enough to stay and did not even want him in the first place. All came very clear to him now why his mother had a lack of interest in him, Vitani realised what she just said went go to nuzzle Mrithi. her son growled at her.

"JUST GO"Mrithi Snapped"JUST GO, IT CLEAR I AM A WASTE OF TIME TO YOU"

Mrithi ran over to Mtumshi. Kopa frowned at Vitani for the way she acted and also went to Mtumshi. Mtumshi shook her head at decided to walk off.

 _ **Animals started singing**_

How come you can be a Queen and a loser?

How come, how come, you can be a liar and a good mate?

A good sister, but a bad mother

Why are you a good mate?

A great sister, but a bad mother ([Mrithi:] mum)

Forever be a Miskate in your eyes

But there's always another side to a good mate

A great sister, but a bad mother.


End file.
